On the Other Side
by endlessdreamer13
Summary: Tara was living a happy life in Southern California when her father was elected major of a small town called Sunnydale. With a promise to the public to keep, her father decides to move the two of them there, in the hopes of turning the town around.
1. Default Chapter

On the Other Side

Chapter One

Disclaimer: As many of you can probable tell, and with this being the fan fiction section of the site, I do not own Buffy in any way.

Rating: PG-13

Couples: W/T (obviously), B/S?, F/?, X/?

Summary: Tara was living a happy life in Southern California when her father was elected major of a small town called Sunnydale. With a promise to the public to keep, her father decides to move the two of them there, in the hopes of turning the town around.

Note: There are no vampires, demons, witches or anything of the like. Sunnydale is still the Hellmouth, however, this is just a nickname.

Tara stood at the entrance to her new home. It wasn't as big as her old one, she'd give it that. She set her suitcase onto the floor and went out to the car to help her father unload.

"Dad, how long are we going to be staying here?" She didn't feel all that safe. Everyone knew that Sunnydale had one of the highest death and crime rates.

"I honestly don't know Tara. I'd like to do some good in this town." Giles handed a suitcase to his daughter. The two of them walked into the house.

"There are four rooms Tara, go find the one you want."

The blond slowly made her way up the stairs. If she was going to be staying here, she would at least have a decent room. She sighed. Her father had moved her to a place where hardly anybody went to school. She was going to have a very long year. Chances were, no one would be interested in being tutored._ Maybe I can find another way to help._ Another sigh. _Well, if there's one thing Dad and I have in common, it's that we both like to help people._

When she was younger, she had thought the reason he wanted to help people so much was because he was British. And she, having lived in England for about a year, had picked it up from him.

It was a silly thing to think. Nice too. It always managed to give her a good laugh when she was feeling a down.

Tara had been going to the private school that her father had signed her up for, for about a week. So far, she had made no friends. Many of the girls had in fact, taken to picking on her. And having a stutter didn't help it any.

She walked over to the old oak tree that she normally ate lunch under. When she got there, she realized that there was someone sitting up on the tree. Sleeping to be more precise.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable, she began to back away. Until she caught a glimpse of the girl that was there. She felt her heart leap.

The girl was small. She could tell just by looking at her. With the sun hitting her fiery red hair, she looked like a goddess in the blond girl's eyes.

Tara was only vaguely aware of other people walking by. She finally managed to tear her eyes away from the vision. That was due to the fact that the other girl had woken up. _Uh oh. What if she caught me staring?!_

When the girl's feet hit the ground, the blond could finally get a clear view of her. She wasn't just small; he was skinny. And pale. She was dressed in a pair of sweats and tee. She had a pair of gloves on each hand.

Tara opened. Her mouth to speak, but the girl was already gone.


	2. Two

Chapter Two  
  
Disclaimer: As many of you can probable tell, and with this being the fan fiction section of the site, I do not own Buffy in any way. Rating: PG-13 Couples: W/T (obviously), B/S?, F/?, X/? Summary: Tara was living a happy life in Southern California when her father was elected major of a small town called Sunnydale. With a promise to the public to keep, her father decides to move the two of them there, in the hopes of turning the town around. Note: There are no vampires, demons, witches or anything of the like. Sunnydale is still the Hellmouth; however, this is just a nickname.  
  
Tara burst through the door, startling her father. She must have looked somewhat maniacal, because that look on his face.  
Giles jumped up and rushed to his daughter's side. "What is it Tara? Did something happen?"  
The blond managed to calm herself down. "Sorry. Nothing's wrong."  
Giles sighed in relief. "Then what the bloody hell were you doing?"  
"I.um.sorta met someone today."  
"What's her name?" She had told him years ago that she was gay. He had known years before that though.  
"I.don't know."  
"Let me get this straight," he paused a moment, "you like her," a nod, "but you don't know her name."  
"Yeah." Tara smiled sheepishly.  
"Where'd you meet her?"  
"School."  
"I thought you said that you hadn't met anyone." Giles gave her a small smile.  
"I hadn't. I mean, until today I'd never seen her."  
Now Giles went into parenting mode. "Are you sure she goes there. Where exactly did you two meet?"  
"You know that tree I told you about?" a nod, " That's where I met her. She was um.sleeping in it."  
"Sleeping in it?"  
Blush covered the blond girl's face. "Yeah. I kinda startled her. And then with the staring."  
"Oh Tara, she could be dangerous." For some unknown reason, she found herself wanting to defend the mysterious redhead. "No. She's not."  
  
"But how can you know for sure?" She looked her father in the eyes and smiled. "I just do."  
  
Two-fifteen. Tara looked at the clock again. Still two-fifteen. She sighed. For once I'm actually in a hurry to get to school. Kinda funny. She looked again. Two-sixteen. She knew why she wanted morning to come. She wanted to see that girl again. Please let her go to my school. Please! At long last, sleep finally claimed her and she drifted off into dreams of beautiful redheads, kitties, and .pancakes.  
  
Tara walked through the door to her 'home'. The day had been a total bust. No sign of the redhead. She was beginning to think that maybe she'd never see her again. She went to put her backpack down and.something wasn't right. The house was.different. The blond made her way over to the dining room and saw that some of their good plates were missing. Then she heard the crash. Someone's upstairs. Fear filled her body. She quickly made her way to the stairs and began to climb, grabbing a frying pan as she got to the top. She heard more noise coming from her dad's room. She made her way there. Tara paused at the door a moment before charging in. Seize the day. She could see that the window had been smashed open and that whoever was there was escaping. She lunged forward and tackled the one in the back. Tara twisted the other girl around, and couldn't believe her eyes. 


	3. Three

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: As many of you can probable tell, and with this being the fan fiction section of the site, I do not own Buffy in any way.

Rating: PG-13

Couples: W/T (obviously), B/S?, F/?, X/?

Summary: Tara was living a happy life in Southern California when her father was elected major of a small town called Sunnydale. With a promise to the public to keep, her father decides to move the two of them there, in the hopes of turning the town around.

Note: There are no vampires, demons, witches or anything of the like. Sunnydale is still the Hellmouth; however, this is just a nickname.

She could see that the window had been smashed open and that whoever was there was escaping. She lunged forward and tackled the one in the back. Tara twisted the other girl around, and couldn't believe her eyes.

In front of her stood the redhead. _But why?_ She continued to simply stare at the other girl, taking in her appearance, praying that this somehow wasn't the same girl. There was no mistaking it though, the two were one and the same.

Tara finally found herself able to speak. "Why?"

Green eyes followed blue. "Why what?" Did this girl honestly not realize what she was doing?!

"Why did you…"

"Break in?" The girl responded sheepishly.

Tara couldn't help but wince as she heard the girl speak. _Goddess, her voice is so beautiful._ "Yeah."

"We needed the stuff." was the redhead's response. " Please don't turn me in." her voice came out in a fearful whisper. "I don't wanna go to jail."

Before she even realized it, Tara found herself answering the girl. "I won't." This was silly. She should be calling her father. This was the reason they'd come here. To help people like _this_.

As if reading her thoughts, the other girl asked just that. "Why'd you move to the Hellmouth?"

Tara looked at the girl quizzically. "Hell…mouth?"

"You don't know about it?" Tara shook her head. "It's what we all call Sunnydale."

"Who's we?"

The redhead quickly looked away. "I should go."

As she turned to move away, Tara's hand shot out and grabbed her. "No. Stay." A pause. "Do you have a name? I'm Tara. Tara Giles."

Blush filled the other girl's face. "Willow. Just Willow." She seemed to hesitate. "You never answered my question. Why'd you come here?"

"To help people. To find you."

The smaller girl froze. _What did she just say? _"Wha-" She could feel her entire face flush.

Tara didn't let go. "You never really answered my question. I asked why. You only gave me half an answer."

"I told you," Willow's face still matched her hair. "We needed it."

Buffy quickly made her way into the old school library. "Faith!" The brunette spun around at the call of her name. "Where's Willow?!"

"Chill B." Faith's eyes darted back and forth. "There was an accident. We were…caught. I got away but-" She was cut off as she felt the other girl slap her.

"I told you she should have stayed."

"Red wanted to come, B. Who was I to tell her no?"

"We're supposed to look out for her Faith!" The small blond tried to compose herself. "You know she's…"

"Yeah, I know." A pause. "It's just, you know, every gal for herself. There was no way that we woulda both gotten away. …Maybe she'll get help."

Buffy glared at her. "People like that don't care about people like us." Within her eyes laid unseen tears.

"I know."

"Look Faith, I…I'm not mad. Okay? It's just Will's one of my best friends. She's like a sister to me. You too…Faith. The day I met the two of you, was the best day of my life."

"Mine too." A pause. "We should really stop with the mushy feelings thing. Let's just break the news to the guys."

"You take Xander and Fred. I'll take Spike and Gunn." The two left.


End file.
